Death
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: UA - Interrogation sur la mort et sur ce qui se passe ensuite.  Death Fic


**Couples : **Kubomi X Grimmjow

**ATTENTION :** _Kubomi _es en réalité le _Hollow d'Ichigo_ ... Enfin, heu ... Pas vraiment le Hollow ... Comment dire ? (attention, la phrase qui suis est un spoil !) Vous savez, la partie de Zangetsu qui à la peau blanche et tout et qu'on a longtemps considéré comme son Hollow (alors qu'en réalité, c'est une partie de son pouvoir ... C'est chelou cette histoire mine de rien !). Prenez en compte cela ! J'ai adopter ce nom depuis Sublima Pantera et j'ai envie de m'approprier un peu se perso : je n'ai pas envie de prendre le nom habituellement désigner parce que je ne sais même pourquoi certain l'appelle "Shiro" vus ce que je sais de ce mot ... Donc, j'ai décidé de me trouvé quelque chose, mais il se pourrait bien que j'utilise un autre nom pour décrire l'entité ...

城shiro [しろ] château

代shiro [しろ] prix / matériau / substitution

白shiro [しろ] blanc

**Genre : **Yaoi / Death Fic / Romance

**Rating : **K

**Note d'Axel : **Je l'admet, ceci es un "prologue" d'une fic qui viendra un jour ... Pas pour le moment : je dois impérativement finir _Heartessly _(P.4), _Sublima Pantera _(P.3), _Ai __Netamu_ et _Inconnu _. Cette fic risque de mettre un certain temps avant d'être écrite et publiée : avant d'écrire la suite, j'aimerais écrire d'autre fic UA avant d'écrire cette histoire ... Quoi que, peut être que je ferais une exception, cela dépendra de l'avancement des scénarios !

Bon, alors ... Au sujet de cette fic ... Je suis une fille extrêmement pessimiste qui a un véritable problème avec la mort, je l'avoue : je la vois partout ! Cela va vous paraître bizarre, mais quand je me balade dans la cuisine, j'imagine des choses horribles comme le fait que je me coupe avec un couteau, que je me brûle sur la plaque, que la gazinière explose ... Et vus que souvent, je me blesse, ça aide pas vraiment ! Quand je suis entrain de marcher sur un trottoir, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir être renverser chaque fois qu'une voiture passe ... Serait ce là des preuves suicidaire ? Ou juste le fait que j'ai un esprit tordus ? Peu importe, cela ne m'empêche pas de me dire que je pourrais mourir n'importe quand et que, donc, la "mort" m'obsède, je me demande toujours tout un tas de chose à son sujet ...

J'ai vus aussi une série qui m'y à fait repensé alors que j'écrivais sur une autre fic et j'ai eu brutalement envie d'écrire le prologue de ma fic sous la forme d'un OS, je ne vous dirais pas à quoi correspond ce "moment", je ne vous dirais pas non plus la quelle de mes fics suis ou précède cet OS ... C'est pour éviter de "spoiler" l'histoire, vous comprendrez le jour où vous verrez naître et évoluer la fic ! ^^

Je vais arrêter mon baratinage là et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

**Bêta Correctrice :** _Okami-baka_

* * *

><p>La mort, un mot qui nous obsède tous d'une façon ou d'une autre, que se soit moi, vous, que se soit l'homme qui se croit fort ou au contraire l'homme qui se sait faible. Mot terrifiant, mot intriguant, mot ... À la définition sinistre qui se résume par "qui à cessé de vivre". Tout le monde sait pourtant que la définition ne se résume pas qu'à cela, qu'il y a un tas de choses à dire sur ce mot, vous même auriez des choses à dires ...<p>

Moi, j'ai peur de la mort. Pourquoi donc, me direz vous ? C'est tout une histoire en réalité, une longue histoire qui pourtant se résume en un seul et unique mot : "Expérience" ...

J'ai toujours côtoyer la mort, ça a commencé quand j'étais encore un morpion ! Ma mère es morte et vlan, voilà que j'ai dut faire face à un cercueil à l'age de huit ans ! J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre ce que ça voulais réellement dire : un enfant ne comprend pas ce qu'est la mort, on lui à déjà expliquer, mais pourtant ... Il comprend pas, alors, le jour où il perd quelqu'un de cher, il ne peut pas croire que cette personne parte pour toujours et j'dois avouer que de temps en temps, il m'arrive de croire que ma mère va entrer par la porte en disant avec un beau sourire "Il y avait beaucoup de personne à la caisse ! Je vais vous faire un bon repas !" ...

D'ailleurs, j'ai oubliée de me présenter : je m'appelle Kubomi Kurosaki, je suis un délinquant qui n'a jamais rien fait de bien de son existence, si ce n'est créer un monde autour de mon réseau d'influence ! Je suis un mafieu, j'ai tuée pour avoir ce poste ... Une bonne dizaine de personne ... J'ai fait des choses pas très net ... Et j'assume ! J'ai vécus dans ce milieu dès mes quinze ans, au début, je faisais rien de méchant et puis j'ai dégringolé ... Je vous ai dit que je connaissait la mort : je la côtoye et je la donne ! Voilà pourquoi je dis que l'Expérience me permet de dire que j'ai peur de la mort ...

Y a aussi une autre raison qui fait que je crains la mort : je sais pas c'qu'y a après ! C'est con, non ? Mais qui peut dire ce qu'y nous arrive quand on crève ? Hein ? Auriez vous la prétention de prétendre ce qui arrive à nos pensées ? Moi, j'sais pas ... Mais j'vais pas tarder à l'savoir vus que j'arrive à l'heure de ma mort, je sens que la vie m'échappe petit à petit ...

Je respire et chaque fois, je me demande si c'est mon dernier souffle ... Et chaque fois, la douleur me raisonne et me rappelle que ... Bah non, j'suis encore en vie ... Et j'aimerais que ça s'arrête ! Que j'crève enfin par ce que sa fait foutrement mal d'avoir plusieurs balles logée dans le corps ! Sous moi, la flaque de sang s'agrandie et j'arrive même pas à lever la mains pour essayer de stopper l'hémorragie ... Mais à quoi bon ?

En fait, à votre avis, y a t il un paradis ou un enfers ou bien même les deux ? Il parait que Dieu pardonne tout les péchés si on les confesses ... Je confesses mes pêchés, mais je ne demande pas à aller au paradis, ce que j'ai fais dans ma vie ne me permet pas d'y aller ! J'aurais trop peur de T'y retrouvé et de devoir T'affronter ! Je ne veux pas devoir affronté Ton regard, Ton sourire et je sais que même si je rêve de Te retrouvé, je n'ai pas le droit ...

L'enfer pour moi qui ai commis tant d'erreur !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Souffla une voie non loin de là. Hé ben, t'a vus dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouve ?

Entendre cette voie... Ce son si délicieux à mes oreilles ...

Moi, Kubomi Kurosaki, mafieu qui a donner la mort et qui a fait des choses pas net, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de tristesse et je relève mon regard vers cet être, mon regard brouillé, je suis sûr que ceci n'est qu'un songe ... C'est impossible que Tu sois là et vous qui pouvez lire dans mes pensées, ne pouvez vous pas me confirmer que je ne fait que rêver ! C'est un fantasme qui se matérialise devant moi ...

Par curiosité, je relève mon visage vers le visage de la personne qui se trouve devant moi et un sourire si reconnaissable me donne envie de sombrer dans cette chose qui s'ouvre devant moi ... Cette chaleur qui se déverse dans mon être, dans ma chère ...

- Hé, tu veux t'en fumer une ? Demanda T'il en se penchant. Où t'a encore mis ton paquet ?

- J'l'ai caché pour qu'tu m'fouille ... Avouais-je avec un sourire carnassier.

- P'tit coquin !

Ses mains se pose sur moi et la douleur que j'éprouvais jusqu'alors disparut, remplacé par cette étrange, mais agréable chaleur. Je crois que je l'apprécie de plus en plus et même si le mot "mort" me donne des frissons, je commence à être tenté de me laisser emporté et je finis par rigoler, sentant qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, je ne sais pas si je dois vous plaindre ou vous jalousez ... Vous qui êtes encore vivants, ou peut être êtes vous morts en réalités ? La définition du mot "mort" ... Vous vous en souvenez ? "Ne pas être vivant" ... Ok, simple à comprendre ! Mais, et la définition de "vivant" ? Bah c'est simple ... Vivant ... C'est "être en vie" ! ... La bonne blague !

Vivre ... Être en vie ... Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Certain philosophe payé un max de tune vous dirons : "Pensée, c'est être vivant" et d'autre vous dirons plus simplement "Être en vie, c'est savoir que l'on vie" ... Je vous entend dire "c'est quoi s'baratin à deux balles" et si j'vous réclamer ses "deux balles", je serais sans doute riche ! Ha, j'oubliais : je le suis déjà ... Excusez mes divagations ... Je suis entrain de mourir alors pardonner au mourant que je suis ... Vous comprendrez le jour de votre "mort" !

"Vivant" ... Je crois que je suis mort il y à longtemps, très longtemps ... Le jour où cet être en face de moi est mort ... Est il devenus un ange ? J'vais vous avouez un truc : s'il es devenus un ange, bah moi, j'suis Marie Thérèse !

Grimmjow Jaggerjack, un mafieu incroyablement instable, misanthrope, sociopathe ... Accrocs à un tas de truc : sexe, drogue, fric, sexe ... Fric encore une fois ... On rajoute le mot Sexe par ce que lui, c'est un nympho et quel nympho ! Il aurait trouvé le moyen de rentrer cher les nones et de toutes vous les dépuceler en passant par le prêtre et le p'tit cuisinier et cela sans même les forcer ! Quand on est battis comme lui, y a pas besoin de forcer ! N'avait il pas réussit à m'avoir moi ? MOI ! Kubomi Kurosaki ... Celui ... Qui n'est jamais pris !

Le bleuté allume une cigarette et me la tend ... Je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup de mal à lever la mains pour récupérer cette putain de cigarette ... Et pour tout ceux qui disent qu'un jour, ce truc aura notre peau ... Bah je les rassure : la cigarette ... Aura pas la mienne ! Non, c'est plutôt les quelques dizaine de balle qui se trouvent dans mon corps qui vont m'avoir ... Et si vous êtes triste, c'est que vous avez pas suivit mon récit ! Bordel de merde, je suis un mourant, écoutez nous un peu mieux !

Je reprend, je suis entrain de mourir et j'hallucine sur Grimmjow qui vient de m'allumer une clope ... Ce mec est mort ! Et il est là ... J'ai sentis ses mains sur mon corps ... Et j'ai encore mal, donc, y a un truc de pas net ... Je suis réellement entrain de mourir ... Et j'm'en fous !

Vous voulez que je vous dise un truc ? On peut mourir et continuer de marché sur cette planète ... C'est mon cas : je suis mort il y a quelques années déjà et pourtant, j'ai pus continuer à marcher ... A avancer, mais j'ai plus rien fait d'exceptionnelle dans ma misérable vie, si ce n'est ... Emmerder mon frère ! Ichigo ... J'lui ai pourris la vie, je l'ai vraiment fait chier et je n'ai jamais tiré de satisfaction à lui faire du mal, à le rendre triste ... A lui faire du mal ... Pourquoi je lui faisais mal ? Je sais plus vraiment ... Peut être parce que j'avais besoin de tuer le temps jusqu'à maintenant ? En tout cas, je suis sûr d'un truc ... Je lui en ai voulus ...

- Comment on peut aimé deux personnes en même temps ? Demandais-je à Grimmjow.

Je m'attendais pas à une réponse : c'était mon ultime fantasme, j'en étais persuadé ... Un ultime fantasme vraiment plaisant : je ne pouvais éprouvé qu'un profond sentiment de jouissance en voyant se sourire carnassier au coin de ses lèvres si délicieuse.

- Pas ma faute ! Assura-t-il moqueusement. Vous êtes tous les deux si bandant ! J'ai adoré couché avec vous ... Dommage, pas de coup à trois ! J'suis sûr que j'aurais atteint l'extase absolue avec vous deux !

- J'te déteste !

- Et moi, je t'aime !

- Menteur ...

Comment croire en cette chose ? C'était qu'un fantasme ! Ho, pitié, aidez moi à sortir de ce putain de cauchemars ! Vous qui lisez dans mes pensée, aidez moi à me réveiller ou bien à crevez ! Faites quelque chose : ce qui me semblait agréable devient brutalement un cauchemars et la cigarette tombe de mes lèvres, allants tomber dans le sang qui se forme sous mon corps et lui se penche pour la ramasser, la jetant un peu plus loin.

- J'mens pas ... C'était toi ... C'était toi que j'avais choisi ... Mais fallait que tu doute de moi ...

- Menteur ...

- Je suis pas un fantasme, Kubomi ... Je suis là ... Je suis venus ... Te chercher pour te guider en enfers ou je vais te torturer en te prenant comme une bête sauvage et t'aura si mal au fesse que tu pourra pas t'asseoir ...

- Menteur !

- Et même qu'tu pourra plus te lever ! Et je t'attacherais au lit pour être sûr de te retrouver au pieux et ...

- J'te mérite pas ... J't'ai trahis ... J't'ai vendus ! Par jalousie ! Arrête ... J'te mérite vraiment pas ...

Ouais, mesdames et messieurs ... J'ai vendus l'homme que j'aimais ... C'est une sombre histoire dont vous ne pourriez pas comprendre les subtilités alors j'ai pas envie de me justifier ! Jugez moi donc, je n'en ai que faire ! J'ai pas envie d'aller au paradis, je veux juste mourir et passer à autre chose ! Comme ... Entrer dans ce vide qui suis la mort ! ...

Ne plus pensez ... Vivre dans le vide absolu ... Ne plus suivre l'évolution du monde ! Quel délice ce serait ! Mais vous pouvez pas m'comprendre ...

J'étais déjà mort ... En même temps que lui ... Mais je continuais à marcher ... Et le monde continuais de tourner ! Tout le monde vivait sa vie ... Alors que lui ... Et moi, j'avais la rage : pourquoi est ce que ses oiseaux chantait ? Pourquoi ses enfants riait ? Pourquoi le soleil brillait si fort ? Il était mort ! Et j'enrageais ! J'aurais voulus que le monde disparaisse totalement ! Que vous soyez engloutis dans les profondeurs les plus sombres de mes pensées ! Peut être que c'est pour sa que j'ai été un mauvais garçon ? Le monde continuais de tourner alors que lui était partis ...

- J'te déteste, Grimmjow ...

- Et moi, je t'aime !

..."Mort" ... Qu'est ce que la mort ? ... Des lèvres se pose contre les miennes alors que je sens le goûts de mon propre sang dans ma bouche ... Peut être que c'est la façon de désigner le véritable bonheur ? ... Peut être pour définir le vide qui suit notre vie ? J'en sais rien, mais je vais vite le savoir ...

Si ce que j'ai vus là n'était dut qu'à mon imagination, un dernier fantasme ... Alors c'est pas important ... C'est bon, j'accepte ça ... Et vous, vous l'auriez accepté, non ? Pouvoir embrasser une dernière fois l'homme que vous aimez ... Juste avant que votre esprit ne cesse de penser ... Juste avant que tout ne disparaisse ... Dois je vous dire ce qui arrive à la Mort ? Non, en réalité, j'vais pas vous le dire ... Par ce que j'ai envie d'être chiant une dernière fois et que vous êtes ma cible ! Ha, vous croyez que je vous apporterez une explication ? Bah non ! Faudra que vous creviez pour savoir ce qui arrive à la Mort !

Et je me ris de vous !

- Ichigo t'aimait tellement ...

- T'inquiète, je le sais, mais chacun fait ses choix ...

- J'aurais voulus lui dire ... Que je le détestais pas ... Mais il saura pas ...

- Il le saura ...

Mais non, il le saura pas ! Quel con ce Grimmjow ! Comment mon frère pourrait savoir ça ? Quel abrutis ! Comment j'ai pus tombé amoureux d'un mec sans cervelle ! Ha, ouais, par ce qu'il à un corps de dieux et qu'il fait bien l'amour ... Et que c'est franchement trop bon de le prendre par surprise ... Bah quoi ? Vous voulez pas le savoir ? ...

- Grimmjow ...

Finalement, j'ai même plus la force de le lui dire la vérités ... Pitié, laisser moi lui dire ! Et peu importe ce qui m'arrivera ! J'm'en branle ! Que j'aille au paradis, en enfers ou bien que je disparaisse dans le néant ... Laissez moi lui dire juste ça ! Je sais qu'il le sais, mais je veux qu'il l'entende ! Même si c'est qu'un fantasme post mortel ! Juste ça ...

- Je t'aime ...

* * *

><p><em>Goodbye The Life<em>


End file.
